


We Bring the Boys Out

by michaely



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaely/pseuds/michaely
Summary: 8 years ago, during the heyday of this series and when I had way more free time to keep up with all the anime du jour, a few friends and I produced an English dub of a couple key scenes, namely when Haruka and Tomochika meet Otoya, Natsuki, and Masato during their first class with Ringo-sensei, as well as meeting Ren and Shou in the cafeteria. I hadn't checked the metrics on this for maybe 4 years or more, but recently I found out it has 180k+ views! Maybe that means some people like it? As far as I know, Uta no Prince-sama has never had an English dub.No, this is NOT a professional quality production, just a few young kids messing around with a property they had passion for at the time and wanted to pay some tribute toward. Sorry if it's not as polished as you may expect, I just hope to share some of that passion with the rest of you fans. Maybe put a smile on your face for the time being
Kudos: 3





	We Bring the Boys Out

Sorry I don't know how to embed videos, guys. Just click [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uEoSu6Jo9-o) to watch ^_^


End file.
